


Wait

by castielsstarr



Series: SPN Kink Bingo Fics 2016 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Lisa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Inflation, F/M, Hand Jobs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but like..., it's weird ok just go with it, knot denial?, ok this is a very hard thing to tag, references to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even as an alpha, Lisa's got a thing for being filled with lots of come. Luckily, she knows how to go about getting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Kink Bingo 2016.
> 
> I don't know what the fuck I did with any of this. I fucked with a lot of different dynamics, not all of them are clearly outlined, I just went with it. Sorry.

Lisa was one of the most amazing women Dean had ever met, and probably the best alpha he could have chosen to love. She was tolerant of him without being condescending, was beautiful without being conceited, was confident without being stubborn, and she loved Dean despite him being an alpha, too. Lisa was the perfect “mate.”

Sometimes, though, she was just a bitch.

“Lis, please!”

“Shhh, you’re ok. Promise I’m going to take care of you.”

“You said that last time.” He growled at her and didn’t try to lessen the confrontational sound.

“Mind yourself, alpha.”

Dean was still bristling, but he settled some at the calm control in her voice. They may have both been alphas, but there was no doubt who was in control of their relationship. Lisa had always been the more dominant.

Her hands continued to work over his shaft again—one stroking his impressive length and the other focusing solely on his knot that was starting to inflate. That hand was working in short, twisting strokes. “Does that feel good?”

Dean wanted to say no just to spite her, but he wouldn’t. As much as she was frustrating him, it did feel good, and she was still his girl. “Yes, alpha,” he murmured.

“I told you it would be ok once you got used to the idea. Just trust me,” she leaned over him to nuzzle against the pulse point at his throat. “When we finish out the week, it’ll be worth it.”

Dean shivered as his knot continued to swell under her hand. “How are you able to stand going this long without actually knotting me?”

“I like the results and I'm willing to wait. It's incredible when you get to knot something again.” She twisted her wrist the opposite direction as she had been, making him gasp. “Are you still doing all right with this?”

“Feel like I'm gonna fucking die.” His hips were bucking into her touch now and he wasn't about to stop. “But I trust you.”

Lisa smiled at him before leaning down to kiss his stomach, tongue gliding along all the curves of his abdominal muscles. “Your knot is bigger, you know?”

“Yeah, I noticed. That’s gonna hurt like a son of a bitch when it swells inside you.”

Her hand constricted around him. “It’s one of the reasons I’m looking forward to this.” She nipped sharply at his hipbone, just the way Dean had taught her to. Something about it, the sharp pressure on his skin, made his alpha go crazy knowing that he wasn’t going to fight back.

Dean’s breath was coming in short pants, his growl perilously close to being a whine, and Lisa knew he was close. With both hands now focusing on sliding over his slick knot, providing a tight channel for him to fuck into, she pulled him over the edge. It swelled to its full size, caught beneath her hands, and she pulsed the tightness of her grip, milking a few meager strands of come out of it. It was more than he had given her on the first day they started, but considerably less than what his knot would produce inside her. She might not have been an omega, but knots didn’t care as long as it was a warm body. Hands just weren’t enough.

She kept rubbing as he trembled beneath her, his cock jerking—it wanted to give her more, but couldn’t. After a couple minutes coming basically dry like that started to hurt, and Dean tapped her thigh, wordlessly telling her to stop and move off of him. He needed to let his knot go down and the stimulation was making it sore.

“You doing all right there, champ?” Lisa teased from where she sprawled on the bed next to him.

Dean nodded, swallowing before answering her. “Good, yeah. Just not the same, you know?” He shrugged.

“I know.” She placed a soft kiss on his cheek that never failed to draw a smile out of him. “Couple more days and then you can fill me with all that come we’ve been saving up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> SPN NSFW Multi-ship sideblog: [wingedwincest.tumblr.com](http://www.wingedwincest.tumblr.com)  
> Main blog: [castielsstarr.tumblr.com](http://www.castielsstarr.tumblr.com)


End file.
